Too Late
by Quisty878
Summary: Squall was left by Rinoa, and he can't take the pain anymore. She tries to save him, but...


A/N: Okay, this is just going to be depressing, because I'm depressed today.  Of course, I don't own Final Fantasy VIII in any way, or I'd be rich.

**Too Late**

****

Squall sighed, staring up at the ceiling of his cramped little dormitory room, just like he had done every day in the past.  He didn't go out anymore.  Once his work was finished, he would just lay there, staring at the ceiling.  His friends were just ghosts to him.  He didn't want anybody, and he didn't need anybody.  The pain was just too much for him to handle.

She left him, just like everyone else had.  Why?  He'd been trying so hard to be good to her.  One day, she just walked out, without even giving him a reason.  And that day, he felt his soul start to die, poisoned by the emotion he'd allowed himself to feel.

But even worse, she stayed at Garden to finish her training.  He saw her a lot with this new guy, and he knew they were together.  He just couldn't bear to even look at her anymore.  So he shut himself down.  But even that wasn't enough.  Every time he saw her, he died a little more.  He didn't show it.  But it was too much, so he ran.  It was all he knew how to do.  He didn't deserve anyone.  He deserved to be alone, and he refused to believe otherwise.  Even when Selphie or Zell tried to comfort him, he could only hate them for being happy.

Everyone was so damn happy, except for him.  He couldn't eat, couldn't sleep.  He felt like a shell, not even a person anymore.  It was too late.

Rinoa sat in her room, with her knees to her chest.  She'd seen Squall for the first time in months today.  She'd hoped to talk to him, but when he'd looked at her…

His eyes…they were just dead.  Gone was the sparkle they'd gained, replaced by an ice even thicker than he'd had before he met her. 

She knew it was her fault.  She'd never told him why she left.  But she didn't really know, either.  It was one argument, and she made the worst decision of her life.  She missed him terribly.  And she did enjoy seeing him jealous of her at first.  But then, she couldn't stand to see him, because he deteriorated.  Every day, he looked a little more dead.  He was just like a zombie dragging along now.

She had a terrible feeling that it was too late for her to go back and save him.  He was so far gone now.

And it was her fault.

She had to find him.

He walked quietly through Garden.  It was deserted now, everyone was in their room.  And he was glad for that.  Nobody could stop him now.

He grabbed his keys and unlocked the doors to the quad.  The ballroom was normally closed when no celebration was happening, but he was owner of the master key.

This was where it had all started with her.  It was where he let his wall fall, so stupidly.

He walked out the glass doors to the balcony, and closed them behind him.  Then, he turned and walked to the rail.  Running his hands along the smooth marble, he was hit with a wave of memories.  This was where he'd first kissed her.  This was where his downfall started.

And this was where his downfall would end.

He smiled a little, happy with the knowledge that it would all be over soon.  He'd wanted to do this for a long time.  Just end the pain, and it was so easy.  Now, he could do it, because he had no reason not to.

He lifted himself over the balcony, and stared below, where the ground lay about five stories below him.

Irvine and Selphie walked hand-in-hand around Garden, like they did every night.  Tonight, like the past few, was quiet.  Both of them were deep in thought.

They could see their friend, their leader, dying, and they could do nothing to stop it.

After a few minutes of walking, Irvine broke the silence.  "Selphie, look!"

She looked up to see the silhouette of a person, hanging over the balcony in the quad.

"Oh no.  Is he going to…?"

Her question was answered before she even finished it.  Her hands went over her mouth in horror as she watched the person throw themself off the balcony. 

She and Irvine raced towards the spot where the body fell.  Her heart stopped when they came upon the body, lifelessly sprawled out on the ground.  It wasn't a dream.

Irvine approached the body, where he checked for a pulse.  He looked at Selphie and shook his head, unable to find one.

She moved over to him, and they turned the body over to see who it was.

Selphie screamed loudly when the face was revealed.

Rinoa came to his dorm room, but was surprised at what she saw.  Tape was around the area.  Something had happened to him.

She went under the tape and looked in the room.  A security guard pushed her back.

"Sorry, miss, but only the investigators are allowed here right now."

"Where is he?" She managed to choke.

"You'll have to check the infirmary."

As soon as the words left his mouth, she was racing towards the infirmary.  When she got there, out of breath, her heart stopped.

Irvine was holding Selphie, who was crying hysterically.  Cid, Edea, Zell, and Quistis were sitting there also, and each had tears on their face.

Dr. Kadowaki came out of the single treatment room there.  "I'm sorry.  There's no chance.  We can't bring him back."

She felt tears pour down her cheeks.  Finally, she asked, "What happened?"

Zell looked at her, "He killed himself.  Squall…he threw himself off the balcony in the quad."

She collapsed to her knees, weeping with all the strength left in her.

Once again, she'd failed him.

She was too late.


End file.
